Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an unlocking lever for a seat adjuster of a vehicle seat, and a vehicle seat.
Description of the Background Art
Unlocking levers are typically provided for actuating seat adjusters of vehicle seats, for example of motor vehicles such as passenger cars, trucks, or buses, or even other vehicles such as aircraft, ships, or trains. Along with the technical design, in particular of the force transmission between the unlocking lever and the unlocking mechanism, operating ergonomics are a primary concern.
DE 10 2005 003 817 A1 describes a motor vehicle seat with a fold-down backrest that can be folded down by means of an operating lever supported so as to pivot about a rotational axis and transmission through a Bowden cable.
DE 101 42 833 A1 describes a drive for adjusting devices on vehicle seats wherein an actuating lever supported so as to pivot in a rotational axis is designed as an armrest on the tunnel side.
DE 20 2008 009 745 U1 describes an actuating device for unlocking a seat backrest with a lever-like actuating element that acts on the unlocking mechanism through a Bowden cable.
The prior art solutions are not always intuitive to operate, since the pulling or movement of the actuating lever is opposite the adjustment motion of the vehicle seat for one direction of adjustment.